Show Me Exactly Why
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Jude wants a real answer for those four words tommy told her on her birthday: you know exactly why. tommy gives her ONE certain answer.


**This takes place a few months after the episode Hallelujah. Jude is still dating Speed and is trying to be faithful, but how faithful can a girl be when she is around Tommy Quincy, especially when they have grown closer since her birthday. See how faithful Jude is one night when she is alone with Tommy……**

"Tommy, why weren't you and Saidie right?" Jude asks.

They were upstairs in Jude's house, in her room. Tommy had offered to give her a ride home after work. Since it was already 2 o'clock in the morning, Jude offered for Tommy to stay at her house. Her mother was never at home anyways. Tommy hesitantly accepted her offer. Now, here they were, upstairs in her room. Tommy had taken off his shirt and was just in his jeans. Jude was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.

Tommy looks at Jude from his sitting point on her bed. He was at the foot of the bed and Jude was at the beginning, resting her back against her headboard. The only light that was shown in the room was the moonlight coming from her window. Tommy looks into her eyes and melts at the sight. He loved the effect the moonlight had on them. She already knew the answer to that question, so why was she asking him again?

"You know exactly why, girl." Was Tommy's reply.

He looks her deeply in the eye as those five words left his mouth. Jude frowns a little. That wasn't the answer she wanted. She wanted a real answer. That answer gave her _ideas_ about why they weren't right. She knows what she wants that answer to mean but she doesn't want to get her hopes up. She _needed_ to know what those words meant. He needed to show her what those words meant. This time 'you know exactly why' wasn't good enough.

"Tell me what you mean by that." Jude whispers.

She scoots a little closer to him. Tommy swallows hard. He knew that they were bound to get in a compromising position before the time he leaves. It was late at night, they were not really fully clothed, and they were in an empty house with no lights on. He knew that just by a simple movement he would be breaking at least two laws and half of G Major's rules. He feels his pulse get quicker.

"You know what I mean by it." He whispers back.

Jude shakes her head and scoots closer to him. They were now side by side in the dark. Tommy could feel the heat radiating off of Jude's body. He almost jumps out of the bed when he feels Jude's hand on top of his. He tries to see their hands but it is too dark. He looks back up at where he thought her face was. They could hear each other's hearts beating, Tommy's being the loudest and quickest.

"Show me exactly why." Jude whispers in Tommy's ear.

Tommy swallows hard again. He feels Jude's hand on his face, pulling it quickly to hers. He closes his eyes as their lips touch, immediately beginning to feel that electrifying feeling he feels everytime their lips touch. He leans forward, making Jude lean back, and places himself in between her legs. His hands begin to roam up and down her body as they continue to kiss.

After a few moments Tommy begins to raise Jude's tank top up slowly. They break away from the kiss to remove it. Tommy balances his weight on his arms as he looks down at Jude. She puts her hands on his shoulders and moves her hips against him. Tommy groans and plants his face in her neck. Jude moans and runs her fingers through Tommy's hair. He nibbles a little on her sensitive skin, then travels upwards, to the spot right behind her earlobe. He sucks hungrily on it, causing Jude to moan loudly.

A few minutes later he removes his mouth from that spot and flicks his tongue out, licking his way down her body. He moves to the left a little, that way he can lick the area in between Jude's breasts. He licks his index finger and middle finger, getting them wet, and begins to rub Jude's left nipple while gently sucking her right one, capturing it and most of the area around it in his mouth. Jude immediately moans loudly and her back arches upwards slightly. Tommy removes his mouth from her right nipple, licks his index and middle finger on his right hand, and begins to suck on her left nipple, giving it the same treatment the right had just received.

He slowly removes his mouth from her left nipple. He flicks out his tongue and begins to leave a wet trail down her body. He licks his way past her belly button and stops at her pajama bottoms waistband. He slowly removes them and throws them on the floor and kisses the skin right above her core. He raises his head and sits on his knees and spreads Jude's legs wide, making eye contact with Jude, before jamming his middle fingers deep inside of Jude. She gasps before biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes.

Tommy moves his fingers in and out of her a few times before removing them from deep inside her core and sliding them upwards, firmly against her clit. His fingers were already dripping from her wetness. He quickly rubs his fingers up and down her clit a few more times, causing her to become wetter, before finally removing them. Jude slowly opens her eyes. Tommy just smiles a masculine smile and lies down on the bed, placing his face at her core.

He places his tongue deep inside of her, twirls it around completely, tasting her sweetness, then removes it and licks upwards. He continues the motion a few times, making Jude arch her body upwards. She grabs Tommy's hair and begins to moan. Tommy tastes how wet she is getting and how close she is to climaxing. He takes his tongue from deep inside of her and begins to lick her up and down at a quick rate, putting both hands on her ass and bringing her closer to him as his tongue continues to work its magic. He begins to move his tongue left and right at a quick rate, causing Jude to moan his name loudly. She grasps his hair tightly as she orgasms loudly. Tommy continues to lick her, wiping away her juices.

He removes his mouth when he is done and places himself back in between her legs. Jude just lies there, her body still tingling from her orgasm. Tommy reaches down and unzips and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off, throwing them on the floor with Jude's panties and pajama bottoms. He pulls Jude, who was now resting on her elbows, towards him, then reaches down and presses his thumb hard against her clit, making more juices flow out of her. Jude moans and let's her head fall back onto the pillow.

"How do you want me to show you exactly what I mean?" He asks in a deep husky voice.

Jude opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Make feel all the emotions you feel whenever you hear my name. Make me feel why I'm better than Saidie. Just show me why you want me." Jude whispers.

Tommy nods his head and grabs himself as he sits on his knees again and puts the tip of him inside of her. He pushes gently, knowing she was still a virgin. He feels Jude tense a little. He pushes a little harder, more of himself going in, breaking her barrier more and more each time. He continues this until his erection was more than halfway inside of her. He gets a firm grip on Jude's waist before he slams himself inside of her, causing Jude to scream loudly in pleasure.

Tommy begins to move Jude's hips towards him as he continues to push in and out in a demanding rhythm. After a few minutes he slows down and gets fully on top of Jude, grabbing the edge of the bed. He begins to push deeper inside of her at a more rapid rhythm. Jude's breathing begins to get heavy as Tommy continues to push deep inside of her. Jude's body jerks upwards as she orgasms, screaming " OH GOD TOMMY!"

Tommy, feeling Jude's release, can feel himself getting close, and fast. He stops and raises his head up to look at Jude, his penis still throbbing.

"Show _me_ what you feel about those five words." He demands before flipping over his back so that Jude was on top of him.

Jude bites her bottom lip and begins to move her body up and down in the same fast rhythm Tommy was using earlier. Tommy lets a throaty moan out as he gets a tight grip on her hips, helping her move up and down. Jude throws her head back in pleasure and Tommy lets his eyes roll to the back of his head and lets out another deep moan. He runs his index finger firmly against her soaking clitoris as he begins to help Jude move her body up and down faster, feeling her getting wetter. Jude's nails rake Tommy's chest as she loudly orgasms again.

"TOMMY!" she screams passionately.

Tommy moans again as he feels Jude's juices dripping on him. He flips her over in one motion, getting on top again. He puts Jude's legs on his shoulders, and thrusts deep inside of her, hitting her G spot. Jude screams in pleasure as Tommy moans as he feels even more of Jude's juices flow onto him. Tommy sits on his knees and rubs his hands up and down Jude's shins as he picks up a fast hard rhythm. Jude can't help but scream as Tommy continues his hard pounding to her G spot.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy." Jude pants each Tommy she feels Tommy pound deep inside of her.

Tommy moans as he feels the warmness of his liquids sprouting out mixed Jude's leaking juices. His hard rhythm stops and he begins to thrust deeply in and out of Jude in quick motions. Jude, on the brink of another orgasm, tightens her walls and arches her back completely as she begins to feel Tommy spurting more and more inside of her.

"Tell me you love me." Tommy demands in a deep panting voice.

Jude grabs on to the pillow above her and screams, "I love you. Oh God I love!" before she orgasms. Tommy moans loudly a he finally explodes inside of her a few minutes later. He collapses on top of Jude, putting his head in between her breasts. Jude moans a contently as she runs her fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling of Tommy's still pounding dick inside of her.

"Now do you see what I mean by saying Saidie and I weren't right?" Tommy asks, looking up at her a few minutes after their recoveries.

Jude, still not being able to form words, just smiles a little and nods her head. Tommy smiles and rests his head on Jude's shoulders. Jude always knew why they weren't right, she just wanted to make sure Tommy and her were on the same page…and after the last 30 minutes, she knows that they are.

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
